


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Chae Hyungwon-centric, College student Changkyun, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dramedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Playboy Hyungwon, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sugar Daddy Hyungwon, Sugar baby changkyun, Work In Progress, ceo hyungwon, hyungwon is bad at feelings, innocent Changkyun, rich hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**5:05 PM**

Long story short,Changkyun has been having a really _really _bad week.

Honestly he doesn't even know where to start but he wishes he could start this entire week over again.

As a matter of fact actually,he wishes he could start this entire _past month _over.

So yeah,it's that bad.


End file.
